Jane et l'IA - le grand Amour
by Miki Aren la reine du monde
Summary: Cela faisait à présent treize ans que le patron avait tué sa fille. Treize ans qu'elle se faisait elevée par une intelligence artificielle. Et puis elle avait décidée d'agir, abandonnant les lois de la normalitée.


Hey bande de chat ! ( ou, l'insulte !)  
Voici un OS qui a été imaginé grâce à une discussion beaucoup trop burlesque en MP avec une jeune fille au cerveau beaucoup trop gros pour son enveloppe avons parlée des jours durant, et un jour nous avons pris conscience de notre amour. Cela raconte notre histoire (lol). (désolé si c'est tout pourris, le but n'était pas de vous faire passer un bon moment x)

Ha oui ! Ceci est la suite des fanfictions «elle et l'IA» et «Jane et l'IA» de ... bah donc de JekoOh, ma chère amie...

Bonne lecture mes chaton :3

...oOo...

Jane venait de fêter ses 13 ans tandis que sa mère/demi-soeur/belle-mère lui offrait une belle petite robe blanche du haut de ses 15 ans .( wesh j'ai lu ton profil chérie ;).  
Vous me demanderez sûrement pourquoi la demoiselle avait désirée une robe pour son anniversaire ?  
Hé bien la jeune fille avait une idée en tête.

« Jeanne ! Tu peux me matérialiser une pièce pour que je me change s'il te plaît ?»

L'IA s'exécuta de bonne grâce et sourit tendrement en la voyant rentrer dans la petite chambre.

« Tu penses qu'elle va lui plaire ? Demanda-t-elle au patron qui regardait le spectacle depuis quelques instants.

-Elle avait l'air contente... Mais je persiste à dire qu'un gode lui aurait fait plus plaisir ! Répondit-il de sa voix rauque et jouissive.

Jeanne sourit de plus belle, se remémorant la réaction de sa protégée lorsqu'elle avait appris qu'elle «sortait» avec le patron. « Fait bien attention à tes fesses » avait-elle chuchotée en rigolant.

Elle fut coupée dans ses pensée par un petit bruit de porte sa gauche.

«Bah dis donc gamine ! On dirait que tu vas te marier !» Commenta le patron en tapant des mains.

Jeanne tourna la tête et regarda longuement la jeune fille vêtue d'une robe blanche à froufrous et dentelles s'arrêtant au niveau de ses genoux très élégante.

«Elle te va très bien !  
-Merci beaucoup Jeanne ! Fit-elle en sautant dans ses bras.  
Les deux demoiselles rosirent de leurs proximités, et Jane sembla soudain se souvenir d'une chose.

Elle s'écarta du corps matérialisé et s'agenouilla lentement devant son amie en sortie une petite boite noir de sa poche.

« Jeanne... Veux-tu m'épouser ?» déclara-t-elle, ornée d'un grand sourire jovial, en ouvrant la boite et libérant une clé USB noir sur laquelle était inscrit «mariage» en lettre d'or.

La susnommée semblait avoir perdu le sens de la réalité, tandis qu'une, puis plein d'autres larmes dévalait ses joues, rougis de joie.

Tout autour semblait s'être arrêté.  
Même le patron qui s'en battait les testi-burnes ( malgré le fait que cela concerne son amante) ne plaça pas de remarque obscène, leurs laissant profiter de se moment rien qu'à elles.

Quelques instants plus tard, Jane pus déceler la voix de son grand amour entre plusieurs sanglots de pur bonheur.

«Oui... Oui je le veut» réussi-t-elle à articuler à travers ses manches qui essuyait petit à petit ses flots de liquide salées.

Alors que la plus petite versait à son tour quelques larmes en se relevant, elle désigna la clé à sa fiancée qui acquiesça tout en reprenant contenance.

Elle claqua des doigts et un tiroir s'ouvrit à leurs gauches, dévoilant un petit port USB.  
Jane s'écarta de sa dulcinée est plaça délicatement le petit bout de plastique dans l'endroit prévue à cet effet.

Au moment ou elle inséra la clé, Jeanne souleva sa main et, comme par magie, une petite bague dorée incrusté de quelques lettres apparut sur son annulaire.  
L' intelligence artificielle l'ôta soigneusement et lu ces petites inscriptions.

« Ma seule IA »

Et cette dernière refondit en larme, piquant légèrement ses yeux sensibles tandis que le Patron chuchotait quelques mots à la gosse de treize ans.

«Elle va pas supporter le mariage si elle chiale au fiançailles... C'est moi qui te le dit !  
-Maman elle a pleurée quand tu l'as demandée en mariage ?  
-Oui.  
-Bah voilà !»  
Et sur cette conclusion plus ou moins burlesque, la jeune fille s'écarta de son père pour allé enlacer sa fiancée, qui la prit bien volontiers dans ses bras secoués de soubresauts de bonheur.

...oOo...

Viola ! ( blague de famille )  
Donc c'était pour toi my little wife !  
Si vous avez aimés, n'hésitez pas à me le dire ! ( ou même si vous avez chialez, mais dans ce cas la vous êtes vraiment étrange ! )  
Bref ! C'était la reine du monde aka Jane, pour vous servir ! :3


End file.
